Season 21
Season twenty-one of Dancing with the Stars premiered on September 14, 2015. Tom Bergeron and Erin Andrews returned as hosts. Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, and Bruno Tonioli will return as judges. Len Goodman will not return as a judge this season. The full cast was revealed on September 2. Couples The official cast reveal took place on September 2, 2015. Bindi Irwin was the first celebrity to be officially announced as appearing on the season on August 24, 2015. Her celebrity partner however, was not revealed. Victor Espinoza was announced on August 25. Nick Carter was announced on August 26. Hayes Grier, Carlos Pena Jr., and Alexa Vega were announced on August 27. At 15, Hayes Grier is the youngest male to take part in the show. The previous record for males was held by Cody Simpson when he was 17. Also, he is the youngest by birth date by 7 days. Willow Shields was born on June 1, 2000 and Grier was born June 8, 2000. Pena and Vega are the first married couple to compete against each other on the show. Chaka Khan was announced on August 28. Andy Grammer was announced on August 31. Gary Busey was announced on September 1. Returning professionals that did not compete last season are Karina Smirnoff, Anna Trebunskaya, and Louis van Amstel. Peta Murgatroyd, Artem Chigvintsev, and Kym Johnson were all on last season and did not return. Lindsay Arnold, who was on the troupe for the past 4 seasons makes a return as professional this season. On September 1, 2015 it was announced that Peta Murgatroyd had dropped out of season 21 due to an ankle injury. Her partner was originally supposed to be Andy Grammer. Partner Switch Up During week 5, all celebrities switched up their partners. The new pairs were Tamar Braxton & Louis van Amstel Hayes Grier & Allison Holker Paula Deen & Mark Ballas Scoring chart *This table will only count for scores given by the original judges. Guest judges scores will not be included. Scoring Chart Key :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week Average score chart *Based on the traditional 30-point scale. Highest and lowest scoring performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' 30-point scale are as follows: Couples' highest and lowest scoring dances According to the traditional 30-point scale. Team dances not included. Weekly scores Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1 Running order Week 2: Hometown Glory Week Running order (Night 1) Running order (Night 2) Week 3: TV Night Individual judges scores in the chart below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Alfonso Ribeiro, Julianne Hough, Bruno Tonioli. Running order Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Jive, Foxtrot, Cha-Cha-Cha, Salsa, or Quickstep * Week 2: Two unlearned dances (Hometown Glory Week) * Week 3: One unlearned dance (TV Week) * Week 4: One unlearned dance (Most Memorable Year) Dance Chart Key Guest judges scores do not factor in to this chart. Bold indicates encore dance Guest judges On September 22, it was confirmed that season 19 champion Alfonso Ribeiro would return to the show as a guest judge during Week 3.[17] Guest performances